In general, the disclosure is a game, in particular a card game which is adapted to be used interactively while observing a sporting event. The sporting event may be observed live, on a television, radio, data transmission online, video, DVD, or by any other media.
Card games, including games that are based on a sports theme are well known in the art. These games are known to simulate sporting events, or to rely on a player's knowledge of the sporting event to succeed in play. A cursory search of prior art examples included: U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,443 which is not a card game, and requires a thorough knowledge of the sporting event football to play; U.S. Pat. No. 6,783,128 which involves a particular type of scoring in live observance of the sporting event of baseball and requires a knowledge of baseball to determine the outcome of an action and uses unique cards corresponding to unique events occurring during a baseball sporting event and furthermore requires that players “guess” the outcome of a player at bat prior to the pitch, then play a corresponding card; patent application 2004/0066002 which involves a particular type of scoring, simulates a football game and does not include observing a sporting event while playing; U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,107 uses unique cards corresponding to unique events occurring during a sporting event and requires that players “guess” the outcome of an event prior to the event taking place, and playing a corresponding card; U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,486 uses unique cards corresponding to unique events occurring during a sporting event; U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,872 is a board game where the object is to move your piece around the playing surface before your opponents.
In general the prior art devices require more knowledge and foresight of the players and the individuals in the upcoming situation. The rules described herein set forth knowledge of the game which predicates the distribution of cards and having a successful winning hand.